supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie Tanaka
Biography Gwendolyn "Winnie" Yuki Tanaka (March 25, 1925-October 23, 1941) is the daughter of Hirohito "Hiro" Tanaka and Jennifer Cutlip. She committed suicide from jumping off the cliff and drowning herself to death. She is the older sister of Sakura and Takeru. History Winnie was born in a hospital in San Francisco to Hirohito "Hiro" Tanaka and Jennifer Cutlip. She moved to Indianapolis, Indiana when she was 6 years old. She went to pre-kindergarten back in 1928, attended elementary school in 1931 until 1936, middle school in 1936 until 1941 and high school in 1939 until her last days in 1941. She was bullied all the way to high school, where the bullying strikes back. She was bullied by "The Dames", which consists of Rosalyn Armbuster, Janice Detweiler, Amanda Herbon and Danielle Sullivan. Disappearance and death On October 18, 1941, by the time she went home from school, she wrote a suicide note as a result of the bullying. She was last heard from October 19, 1941 at 5:12PM and was reported missing to the Indianapolis Police Department (IPD). On the same day, her belongings were discovered on the walkway of the bridge. They included books and her bag. On the evening of October 23rd, her lifeless body was now observed near a river. The police checked her pulse, but it was too late: it lacks a pulse. The cause of death was suicide by drowning the following day. Hiro, Winnie’s father snapped after his daughter’s death and in 1944, was shot dead by a US soldier for attacking the father of one of his daughter‘s bullies. Appearance She is a young Japanese-American teenager who wears a black, '40s-styled hairstyle, a white long-sleeved shirt, a red-and-blue plaid long skirt that reaches to her ankles, white tights and black mary-janes. She is barely portly. As a ghost, not only her hair was wet, but her clothes as well. Personality She is a very sweet-hearted young girl who loves Japanese culture. As a ghost, she wanted revenge on her tormentors for calling her mean insults, making fun of her, and even mocking her. Missing poster Mutiple copies of her missing poster was shown everywhere on Indianapolis, Indiana. It reads: POLICE DEPARTMENT OF INDIANAPOLIS MISSING A yearbook picture of Winnie Tanaka back in 1941, wearing a white collared shirt, a blue vest, has black hair in a 1940s-styled hairstyle and red lips (not text) WINNIE TANAKA 16 YEARS OLD LAST SEEN OCTOBER 23 DESCRIPTION: Date of Birth: March 25, 1925 Male, 16 yrs. Height: 51 Inches Weight: 127 lbs. Black Hair. Brown Eyes. Wearing White Long-Sleeve Shirt. A Red And Blue Maxi Skirt. White Tights. Black Mary-Janes. Persons Having Any Information Are Required To Call Obituary Hirohito and Jennifer wrote an obituary for Winnie: "1925-1941 We love our little Winnie. She has committed suicide on Fall 1941. When we heard about Winnie's disappearance, we will never find her ever again. She has been bullied all of her life and was called many insults such as "cracker jap", "jap" and "jap hybrid". Last time we checked, none of the places had Winnie living here, until we saw her body. The police checked, but we found out that she is dead." It was now vandalized with a black marker that reads: "DEAD JAP WALKING" with black X's in place of her eyes. Extra note: Hiro has joined his daughter, he went back to Japan after his daughter died and found out he joined the IJA and had to be killed in 1944 after he was captured and tried to kill a US soldier I found out was Rosalyn Armbuster’s father. Trivia *Her least favorite word is "jap", because it offended her seeing how she is Japanese-American. *She hates being called a "cracker jap", seeing how she is the daughter of a Jaoanese man and an white woman. *She has the same brain mixed with Phoebe Heyerdahl from Hey Arnold!. Category:Ghosts Category:American Ghosts Category:Japanese-Americans Category:Teenagers Category:People died in 1941 Category:People born in 1925 Category:Death by Suicide Category:People who commited Suicide